Phelesmon
Summary Phelesmon is a Fallen Angel Digimon shaped like an aristocrat. In exchange for granting someone their desires, it is said that it will snatch away their soul. It is said that it is a Boogiemon that advanced and evolved, but the details are still uncertain. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Phelesmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Varies Classification: Ultimate level Virus Attribute Fallen Angel Digimon Powers and Abilities: Phelesmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Trident Mastery, Darkness Manipulation, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation via Idle Bubble, Life Manipulation (Can drain one's life force), Morality Manipulation (Can change one's alignment to darkness with his words), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Nonexistent Physiology (Physical), Reality Warping via Wish-Granting, Poison Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Silk Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Morality Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Time Manipulation. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon) Speed: Relativistic, with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon such as Myotismon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with Projectiles Standard Equipment: Trident Intelligence: Varies among the species, but as a high ranking Fallen Angel, Phelesmon is likely a highly intelligent demon. Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon, Light/Holy based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Demon's Shout:' Attacks with a scream that drives the enemy mad. *'Black Statue:' Turns the opponent into a black stone statue. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'Demi Darts:' Throws syringes filled with viruses at the enemy. This attack also drains life force to heal Phelesmon. *'Akuma no Sasayaki (Evil Whisper):' Emits hypnotic waves from its eyes. *'Bat Flutter:' Hits the enemy with its wings, or shoots a stream of tiny bats at the enemy. *'Attack Break:' Lowers the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. *'Panic Wisp:' A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. *'Vemon Trap:' A plant attack tha poisons the opponent, weakening them slowly until they finally drop dead. *'Speed Break:' Lowers the opponent's speed by 10%. *'Nature Spirits:' All Plant based attacks gain a 15% boost in power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Trident Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Morality Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Poison Users Category:Thread Users Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 4